


Simple Thanatology: The Art of Death

by Liana_DS



Category: EXO (Band), 爱情闯进门 | When Love Walked In
Genre: Forensics, Simple Murder Case
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:29:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana_DS/pseuds/Liana_DS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris Wu, anggota dari sebuah boy group terkenal di Korea, ditemukan tewas bunuh diri di apartemennya. Shen Yayin yang merupakan fansnya kini harus gemetaran menghadapi jenazah Kris karena ia adalah calon dokter forensik yang turut serta menangani kasus Kris. Di bawah pengawasan dokter forensik Zhang Yixing, Shen Yayin mencoba mengungkapkan kebenaran yang tersembunyi dari kematian si tampan Kris. “Aku bukan pengidap nekrofilia hanya karena aku jatuh cinta pada Kris bahkan sesudah ia mati, Dokter Zhang.” AU. Two-shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rest in Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Semua karakter adalah milik keluarga masing-masing dan Tuhan. Shen Yayin adalah karakter dari serial Taiwan ‘When Love Walked In’. Plot sepenuhnya milik saya dan ELF pendamping saya--dan saya tidak menarik keuntungan komersial apapun dari penulisan FF ini.
> 
> Oh ya, Kris yang asli belum mati. Tenang saja.
> 
> Ini FF pertama saya yang benar-benar butuh mikir. Nggak tahu sih, bener apa nggaknya, berhubung saya cuman pakai satu referensi. Saya pun nggak sanggup *ya shanggupin* mikir cara pembunuhan dan penyelidikan susah-susah, jadi kalau ada salah-salah harap maklum. 
> 
> Enjoy ^^

 

**__ **

****

  
**_“In the arms of the angel, may you find some comfort here.”_ ** **( _Angel_ , Sarah McLachlan)**

* * *

“Ayo buka.”

Shen Yayin merasa sangat bodoh. Zhang Yixing—atau Dokter Zhang, pengawasnya—sudah  mengomandonya untuk membuka kantung jenazah sebanyak tiga kali. Sungguh, baru kali ini Shen Yayin merasa ragu untuk melakukan tindakan pada jenazah, bahkan kalaupun tindakan itu hanya membuka kantung jenazahnya. Aneh memang. Kemarin, gadis imut dengan rambut dikuncir kuda itu begitu berani mengidentifikasi jenazah yang hancur lebur karena ledakan. Sekarang, ‘preparat’ yang disediakan untuknya masih cukup ‘rapi’; mengapa ia begitu gemetaran? Akhirnya, setelah cukup menguatkan hatinya, calon dokter forensik berusia 21 tahun itu membuka kantung jenazah.

Ya Tuhan. Kris Wu sungguh tak bercela. Kulit pucatnya, kontur wajahnya yang tegas dengan rahang yang kokoh, hidungnya yang bersudut sempurna, tubuhnya yang bagus, serta kaki panjangnya yang juga tampak kuat.  Shen Yayin menahan napas. Kris Wu sungguh keterlaluan tampannya. Shen Yayin tak menyangka bisa menikmati ketampanan Kris sementara, walaupun ia harus segera mengenyahkan nafsunya untuk kepentingan _visum et repertum_.

 _Kris, haruskah kau mati cepat?,_ batin Shen Yayin ketika melihat sayatan melintang di pergelangan tangan kiri Kris. Pemuda tampan itu mungkin menyayat nadinya sendiri beberapa jam lalu. Akan tetapi, baik Shen Yayin atau Dokter Zhang sama-sama menemukan sesuatu yang aneh secara seketika. Hal aneh itu akan dibahas belakangan oleh dua dokter ini. Setelah melakukan beberapa prosedur, Zhang Yixing bertanya pada muridnya, “Jadi, apa laporanmu?”

Layaknya komputer, monitor di otak Shen Yayin yang mulanya dihiasi _screen saver_ Kris aktif kembali dengan kode perintah Dokter Zhang. Berbagai data langsung tersusun di kepala gadis berponi itu. “Melalui metode identifikasi primer visual, jenazah teridentifikasi bernama Kris Wu, 29 tahun. Didapatkan sayatan melintang pada pergelangan tangan kiri, bagian anterior[1], diduga karena bunuh diri. Mm... saat kematian...”

Berhenti lagi. Pikiran Shen Yayin sedang diterjang badai hanya karena jenazah yang tampannya tak karuan ini. _Fokus, Shen Yayin, fokus! Lebam mayat belum mencapai intensitas maksimal **[2]**, berarti saat kematiannya kurang dari delapan jam yang lalu. Hm... apa benar?_

“Perkiraan saat kematian?”

“Belum bisa diperkirakan secara tepat hanya dari pemeriksaan lebam mayat dan kaku mayat. Saya akan melakukan pengukuran suhu rektal[3].”

 _Oh, sial_ , pikir Shen Yayin lagi. Memang sih suhu rektal juga selalu diperiksa untuk menentukan saat kematian, tetapi haruskah ia melakukan itu pada Kris? _Lakukan dengan cepat dan cuci tanganmu, Shen Yayin!,_ kata hati dokter imut itu, menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Setelah mendapatkan angka 310 C, otak jenius Shen Yayin bekerja cepat seperti aplikasi _converter_ (bahkan lebih canggih lagi), mengubah data dalam celsius menjadi saat kematian dalam jam. “Saat kematian diperkirakan sekitar pukul 23.00-01.00 dini hari tadi.” simpul Shen Yayin kemudian.

Tujuh jam. Berarti kekakuan mayat ini benar-benar _rigor mortis_ (kaku mayat yang sebenarnya) karena _rigor mortis_ seluruh tubuh terjadi setelah tiga jam kematian. Akan tetapi, ada kemungkinan lain yang tidak bisa disingkirkan dari benak Dokter Zhang.

_Cadaveric spasm._

Ini bisa jadi kasus bunuh diri palsu.

***

Lu Han membaca sekali lagi apa yang ia temukan di tempat kejadian. Pagi ini, pukul lima lebih tepatnya, salah satu personel _boy group_ Kris, Byun Baekhyun, melaporkan kematian Kris ke kantor polisi. Ketika Lu Han datang ke lokasi, ia menemukan Kris sudah tak bernyawa di atas tempat tidur. Tangan kanan Kris memegang sebilah pisau yang berlumuran darah, sedangkan di pergelangan tangan kirinya sudah ditemukan sayatan. Kris berada dalam posisi terlentang yang sangat rapi, di bawah kepalanya ada bantal, pertanda dia ‘tewas dengan kesiapan’, dalam arti lain tidak dibunuh. Akan tetapi, walaupun Lu Han masih polisi baru, instingnya cukup kuat untuk menyadari bahwa kasus bunuh diri ini janggal. Sama seperti Shen Yayin dan Zhang Yixing, Lu Han merasa aneh ketika melihat tangan Kris yang memegang pisau.  Tangan Kris memang menggenggam pisau, tetapi ujung pisau terarah ke luar tubuhnya. Harusnya, jika memang Kris bunuh diri, maka pisau terarah ke tangan kiri Kris atau, setidaknya, ke arah dalam tubuhnya. Sangat mungkin ada orang yang membunuhnya, lalu meletakkan pisaunya di tangan Kris supaya terlihat seolah-olah Kris bunuh diri. Sayangnya, di tempat kejadian, satu-satunya sidik jari yang ditemukan adalah sidik jari Kris, baik di pakaian Kris, bantal, sprei, meja, dan pisau.

“Kenapa Anda bersikeras bahwa ini adalah kasus pembunuhan? Bukti yang kita dapatkan sudah cukup jelas.” Huang Zitao, seorang siswa sekolah kepolisian yang cukup bagus untuk ikut kerja lapangan dan menjadi asisten Lu Han, berpendapat. Lu Han menggeleng. “Bukannya aku bersikeras. Aku memiliki bukti yang mendorong kecurigaanku dan kurasa aku sudah mengatakannya padamu beberapa kali tadi.”

“Iya, arah pisau yang ke luar tubuh itu, bukan? Saya rasa itu masih belum cukup untuk mengatakan bahwa ini kasus pembunuhan. Bisa saja ‘kan tangannya terkulai ke posisi yang berlawanan dengan posisi menyayat nadi setelah ia mati?”

Lu Han menghembuskan napas panjang. Ia tak tahu apakah hal seperti itu bisa terjadi; kemungkinan seperti itu selalu ada. Lu Han memiliki dasar kecurigaan lain: logikanya, kalau menyayat nadi menimbulkan kematian seketika, maka sayatannya pasti tidak panjang seperti yang ia temukan. Hal itu akan berujung pada kesimpulan kedua; bahwa tangan Kris disayat seseorang sesudah mati. Akan tetapi, kalau ternyata tidak, maka Tao, pemuda calon polisi itu, bisa saja benar: Kris bunuh diri. Terlebih bila Kris benar-benar ingin mati.

“Kau ‘kan anak muda yang _update_ ,” kata Lu Han pada Tao, sedikit sok tua, “Menurutmu, apa penyebab seorang artis seperti Kris ingin bunuh diri? Apa kau mengetahui berita atau skandal-skandal tertentu yang melibatkannya?”

“Hm... sejujurnya saya juga tak begitu mengikuti berita tentang para personel EXO,” –EXO adalah _boy group_ Kris, “Akan tetapi, adik perempuan saya pernah membahas soal rumor Kris yang akan keluar dari EXO karena tak bisa lebih lama menahan beban kerja berlebihan dari agensi artisnya.”

“Itu saja?” Lu Han tampak tak percaya, “Kalau memang itu alasannya bunuh diri—tidak bisa keluar dari agensi tetapi sudah letih bekerja--, maka Kris itu lemah sekali. Maksudku, setelah lama bekerja di agensi yang keras, mestinya dia memiliki kepribadian yang lebih sulit digoyahkan.”

Tao mengernyit. “Benar juga sih.”

“Dan lagi, jika rumor tentang Kris yang ingin keluar dari EXO itu benar, maka yah... logikanya, dia sudah cukup kuat untuk menentang agensinya. Bukankah EXO dibawahi sebuah agensi besar? Melawan agensi yang sebegitu ketat menjaga artis-artisnya butuh keberanian yang tidak sedikit. Tentunya dia lebih memilih memperjuangkan kebebasannya dari agensi ketimbang bunuh diri.”

Tao terdiam cukup lama, tetapi tak juga menemukan sanggahan atas pendapat Lu Han itu. Melihat anak buahnya berpikir keras, Lu Han tertawa. “Sudahlah, abaikan. Itu masalah psikologi, mungkin Dokter Zhang akan lebih mengerti.”

***

Shen Yayin kelihatan tak sabar. Menurutnya, Dokter Zhang terlalu berhati-hati. Dokter ‘tua’ itu—ya Tuhan, Shen Yayin, Dokter Zhang masih 28 tahun tetapi sudah kau sebut tua—memang selalu mempertimbangkan segala kemungkinan. _Head to toe_ , dari luar ke dalam, semua diperiksa, dan itu memang perlu dilakukan sebelum pembedahan (alias pemeriksaan dalam) supaya jejak-jejak pelaku pembunuhan atau aktivitas korban sebelum kematian dapat diperiksa dengan akurat (kalau dibedah duluan, tentu baju dan kulit sudah dirusak, sehingga bukti bisa saja terhapus). Sayangnya, Shen Yayin juga harus menuruti prosedur itu; karena itulah, ketika ia tadi protes untuk langsung melompat ke pemeriksaan dalam, Dokter Zhang hanya menanggapi dengan ‘mundurlah, amati saja dan buat laporan’.

Sambil menghabiskan waktu, Shen Yayin berusaha menghibur dirinya dengan menikmati kesempurnaan fisik Kris. Seulas senyum terkembang di bibir gadis itu. Kris memang sangat ‘lezat’, apalagi kalau detil wajahnya bisa diamati dari dekat begini. Dokter Zhang masih menelusuri bagian teratas kepala Kris, mencari tanda-tanda trauma kepala, jadi Shen Yayin bisa bebas memandangi Kris. Matanya yang sudah tertutup saja indah, apalagi saat masih terbuka dulu. Tatapan elang Kris tak bisa dipisahkan darinya. Garis hidungnya tegas, menimbulkan kesan sedikit angkuh jika dilihat dari samping. _Semua garis wajah Kris seolah-olah membentuk sudut. Kalau wajahnya disketsa, pelukisnya pasti butuh penggaris siku-siku atau busur._

Hmp. Shen Yayin menghilangkan pikiran konyol itu sambil menahan tawa. Ini ruang otopsi dan yang dia hadapi adalah orang mati; bisa-bisanya dia tertawa. Kris mati dengan cara yang tak wajar; apa yang lucu dari hal itu? Shen Yayin harusnya merasa sedih. Ia bisa membayangkan saat-saat sebelum kematian Kris. Jika ia memang mati bunuh diri, maka Kris malam itu tengah sendirian, bingung dengan langkah yang harus ia ambil: keluar atau tidak dari agensi. Tidak ada orang yang diajak berbagi. Bau alkohol di tubuh Kris menguatkan suasana sedih di pikiran Shen Yayin. Mungkin, untuk menghilangkan rasa kalutnya, Kris menenggak minuman keras lumayan banyak, lalu menyayat nadinya sendiri setelah merasa cukup tenang. Astaga. Itu sangat menyedihkan. Shen Yayin menghapus air matanya yang belum sempat menetes dengan satu gerakan samar. Ia tak mau Dokter Zhang bertanya macam-macam tentang perasaannya.

Shen Yayin kembali menelusuri wajah Kris dengan matanya. _Sampai mana tadi? Oh ya, hidung. Berarti sekarang..._

Deg! Tiba-tiba saja, wajah Shen Yayin panas. Bibir Kris, astaga, padahal bibir itu sudah pucat, tetapi masih saja sangat menggoda dan _kissable_. _Aku bisa gila hanya karena mengotopsi Kris! Hilangkan pikiran mesum, hilangkan...._ Shen Yayin menggeleng-geleng cepat, lalu kembali memperhatikan bibir Kris, kali ini dengan tujuan penyelidikan, bukan untuk menghibur diri.

Segala hal itu memang berawal dari niat. Kalau niat mengamati Kris adalah untuk _fangirling_ —di kamar mayat? Shen Yayin, jadilah dokter yang lebih beretika—tentu saja hasilnya adalah jantung yang berdebar-debar dan sedikit pikiran mesum. Akan tetapi, kalau niatnya murni untuk penyelidikan, maka yang didapat adalah....

“Kau bukan pengidap nekrofilia[4] atau salah satu dari _sasaeng_ fansnya Kris, ‘kan?”

Kata-kata Dokter Zhang itu seperti palu besar yang memukul keras ubun-ubun Shen Yayin. Dokter Zhang bisa-bisa saja bercanda seperti itu dengan wajahnya yang masih serius memeriksa Kris. “Aku bukan pengidap nekrofilia hanya karena aku jatuh cinta pada Kris bahkan sesudah ia mati, Dokter Zhang.” ucap Shen Yayin kesal.

“Kalau begitu, apa kau menemukan sesuatu yang menarik pada bibirnya?”

Shen Yayin mengiyakan. “Daerah _philtrum_ nya agak masuk. Perkiraanku, mukosa bibir bagian atas terjepit gigi seri. Itu bisa berarti pembekapan.”

Dokter Zhang mengangguk-angguk. Setelah ia memastikan daerah puncak kepala hingga hidung tidak bermasalah, barulah ia memeriksa bagian dalam bibir Kris. Dokter Zhang melebarkan matanya sedikit melihat temuannya ini, lalu memanggil Shen Yayin. “Kemari. Amati ini.”

Si gadis Cina mendekat dan memperhatikan bagian dalam bibir atas Kris—yang tadi ia sebut sebagai ‘mukosa’. Normalnya, mukosa berwarna kemerahan, tetapi pada beberapa kasus kematian, mukosa bisa berubah warna. Dalam kasus Kris, ada lebam memanjang di mukosa yang tepat di bawah _philtrum_ —cekungan kecil di bawah hidung. Lebam itu disebabkan oleh terjepitnya mukosa di antara gigi seri. Terjepitnya mukosa hingga menimbulkan lebam hanya bisa terjadi jika ada kekuatan besar yang disalurkan ke daerah itu. Fakta ini sedikit berlawanan dengan kausa kematian sementara: bunuh diri dengan menyayat nadi.

“Kalau memang dia dibekap, hal itu sesuai dengan tidak ditemukannya _cadaveric spasm_.” kata Shen Yayin. _Cadaveric spasm_ berbeda dengan kaku mayat sejati; ia terjadi lebih dulu, biasanya pada kematian yang disertai ketegangan jiwa (kasus bunuh diri, misalnya). Biasanya pula, _cadaveric spasm_ itu mewujud pada bentuk tangan mayat yang kaku. Kalau tangan mayat yang kaku berada dalam posisi menggenggam pisau dengan kuat, penyebab kematian bisa saja bunuh diri. Akan tetapi, genggaman pada tangan Kris ini sedikit membuka dan lemas.

“Tidak adanya _cadaveric spasm_? Apa tidak mungkin orang yang bunuh diri tidak mengalami ketegangan?” Dokter Zhang menatap Shen Yayin, “Orang bunuh diri bisa juga menjadi sangat tenang. Ia takut untuk terus hidup, jadi ia memutuskan untuk bunuh diri—jalan yang menenangkannya.”

“Kris tidak pernah takut hidup!” sanggah Shen Yayin. Dokter Zhang agak kaget mendapat protes keras dari Shen Yayin itu. Menyadari sikapnya sudah keterlaluan, Shen Yayin cepat menunduk. “Maafkan aku. Aku hanya kesal pada anti-fans dan _sasaeng_ fans yang seenaknya menjatuhkan Kris. Kata mereka, Kris pecundang, pengecut, dan lain sebagainya. Mereka, terutama para _sasaeng_ itu, sangat menyebalkan! Mereka tahu Kris letih, tetapi tidak mau mendukungnya! Oke, aku juga _sasaeng_ fan Kris dulunya, tetapi aku sekarang sudah berubah....”

“Aku mengerti hal itu, tetapi aku harap kau tetap obyektif dengan penilaianmu,” sahut Dokter Zhang, “Jangan berhenti hanya karena kita sudah menemukan bukti-bukti yang mengarah pada pembunuhan.”

Shen Yayin mengangguk lemah. “Baik. Maafkan aku, Dokter Zhang.”

Dokter Zhang kembali pada mayat Kris, tetapi ia tetap berbicara dengan Shen Yayin. “Kau memang masih kecil, aku tahu, tetapi dunia kedokteran tidak kenal sikap subyektif. Walaupun demikian, aku salut dengan kontrol dirimu sejauh ini.”

Shen Yayin tersenyum kecil. Dokter Zhang memang kolega sekaligus guru yang menyenangkan.

Dokter Zhang dan Shen Yayin meneruskan pengamatan. Wilayah observasi mereka turun ke tubuh. Lebam mayat yang ditemukan masih merah-ungu, artinya itu adalah lebam mayat normal. Pada keracunan, warna lebam mayat akan berubah tergantung racunnya. “Tidak ada keracunan, walaupun ada bau alkohol. Mungkin, dia meminum minuman keras dalam jumlah agak banyak, tetapi bukan itu yang jadi penyebab kematiannya.” kata Shen Yayin.

“Itu belum bisa dipastikan juga. Kita harus melakukan pemeriksaan dalam untuk melihat gejala keracunan itu.”

“Ah! Berarti tubuh Kris harus dibedah, ya?”

Dokter Zhang tersenyum jahil. “Kenapa memangnya?”

Shen Yayin memainkan ujung-ujung sepatunya. “Tapi dari lebam mayatnya ‘kan tidak ada keracunan. Tak usahlah kita bedah.”

“Jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak. Pemeriksaan dalam harus dilakukan pada setiap otopsi. Sekarang, coba kau lakukan pembedahannya.”

Shen Yayin tampak keberatan. Ia berlalu untuk segera mempersiapkan diri melakukan pembedahan. Berbagai pikiran menjejali kepalanya. _Supaya tubuh Kris tetap bagus, aku harus lakukan insisi Y **[5]**, tetapi aku baru pertama kali melakukannya, pasti akan makan waktu lama.... Kalau kelamaan, tubuh Kris bisa membusuk duluan.... Kyaa, aku tidak mau melihat Kris membusuk di depanku!! Dia harus tetap tampan hingga ke makamnya!!!_

***

Hasil otopsi telah keluar. Berdasarkan laporan Shen Yayin dan Zhang Yixing, bahwa kausa kematian yang sebenarnya adalah pembekapan, Lu Han dan Tao melanjutkan penyelidikan.

“Daftar calon tersangka sudah saya persempit.” Tao menyerahkan hasil pemeriksaan para saksi pada Lu Han. _Anak ini cukup percaya diri dengan langsung menggolongkan tiga orang ini sebagai calon tersangka,_ batin Lu Han saat membaca laporan Tao. Entah bagaimana, laporan Tao itu mencerminkan apa yang dipikirkan Lu Han. Polisi berwajah manis itu berharap baik dia maupun Tao tidak salah. “Apa dasarnya kau memasukkan tiga orang ini dalam daftar calon tersangka? Jelaskan secara singkat.”

Tao menjabarkan pemikirannya. Orang yang dimasukkan pertama oleh Tao adalah manajer EXO. Pria ini memiliki motif yang cukup kuat untuk membunuh Kris jika ia benar-benar pembunuhnya. Menurut keterangan beberapa saksi lainnya (dan juga sang manajer sendiri), sempat terjadi perselisihan kecil antara manajer dan Kris mengenai keluarnya Kris dari EXO.  

Dugaan tersangka kedua adalah salah satu anggota _boy group_ EXO,  yang menurut Tao adalah member yang paling dekat dengan Kris, Kim Joonmyun alias Suho. Lu Han mempelajari profil Suho. Dia seorang _main vocal_ , tampan, kaya, dan dari keluarga terpandang. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak memiliki sisi pembunuh. “Dia yang mengantar Kris ke apartemen beberapa saat sebelum waktu kematian yang diperkirakan. Ia mengaku baru saja kembali dari Gangnam, mengunjungi orang tuanya, dan ia langsung mengantarkan Kris yang mabuk kembali ke apartemen tanpa kembali ke _dorm_.” Tao menambahkan penjelasan.

“Hanya itu saja? Dia tidak memiliki motif apapun.” Lu Han menatap tak percaya pada Tao.

“Saya tahu, tapi bukankah dia layak untuk dicurigai, mengingat ia masih bersama Kris dalam perkiraan rentang waktu kematian Kris?”

Lu Han manggut-manggut.

“Bukankah dia yang melaporkan kasus ini?” tanya Lu Han sambil mengangkat profil dari dugaan tersangka ketiga, Byun Baekhyun. “Dia yang pertama kali menemukan mayat Kris. Menurut pengakuannya, ia disuruh Suho untuk menjemput Kris. Suho memang berencana untuk membicarakan masalah keluarnya Kris dari EXO pada hari ditemukannya Kris. Kita tidak mungkin melewatkannya, Pak. Bisa saja perkiraan waktu kematian itu salah dan pemuda ini membunuh Kris segera setelah ia masuk apartemen Kris.” papar Tao.

Belum selesai Lu Han mempelajari profil orang-orang itu, Tao memberikan beberapa tumpukan kaset dan meletakkannya di meja Lu Han. “Ini adalah hasil rekaman CCTV dari pukul  5 pagi tanggal 8 November sampai ditemukanya mayat Kris Wu. Saya hanya mendapatkan rekaman CCTV dari lobi apartemen dan koridor apartemen. Rekaman CCTV di kamar dan ruangan lain di apartemen  Kris Wu tidak didapatkan. Kris Wu mematikan semua CCTV di apartemennya 5 hari yang lalu setelah ada seorang penggemar yang menyadap rekaman CCTV.” 

Tidak ada rekaman CCTV dari tempat kejadian? Ini akan sedikit susah. Tersangkanya pasti sudah tahu kalau kamera itu mati sehingga dia dapat dengan mudah melancarkan aksinya. Satu-satunya yang mungkin membantu adalah rekaman dari koridor apartemen. Dari sana, bisa diketahui siapa saja yang keluar masuk ke apartemen Kris. Lu Han dan Tao memperhatikan rekaman itu dengan seksama. Tanggal 8 November pukul 10.00 pagi, manajer Kris memasuki apartemen Kris dengan tergesa-gesa dan setelah 2 jam dia keluar dengan raut muka marah. Pukul 17.00 sore, Kris Wu keluar dari apartemennya. Dia terlihat sedang menelepon seseorang  sebelum akhirnya berjalan pergi. 5 jam kemudian, tepatnya pukul 22.00, Kris Wu kembali ke apartemennya dalam keadaan mabuk bersama Suho. Pukul 00.30 dini hari, Suho keluar dari apartemen Kris. Sebelum pergi, Suho terlihat berbincang singkat di depan pintu dengan Kris sebelum akhirnya pintu itu ditutup Suho dari luar. Kris tidak tampak di kamera karena posisinya yang diduga berada agak jauh dari pintu.

“Tunggu, mundurkan beberapa detik.” kata Lu Han. Tao segera me _rewind_ rekaman itu tepat di mana Suho sedang berbicara.

“Menurutmu, apakah dia berbicara dengan Kris saat itu?”

Tao mendelik heran dengan pertanyaan inspekturnya itu. _Tentu saja, di tempat itu hanya ada Kris dan Suho, ‘kan?_

“Kalau memang saat itu Suho sedang berbicara dengan Kris dan Kris berada tak jauh dari pintu, bukankah seharusnya ada bayangan Kris yang memanjang? Di rekaman itu, tidak ada bayangan lain selain bayangan Suho sendiri di depan pintu. Bisa saja, Suho memang berpura-pura bicara pada Kris supaya tampaknya, Kris belum mati saat ia keluar.”

Tao kembali mengamati. Benar kata Lu Han, tidak ada bayangan Kris.

“Mungkin pada saat itu, Kris memang tidak berdiri di situ. Dengan keadaan mabuk, Kris mungkin malas mengantar Suho sampai depan pintu. Bisa saja ‘kan Suho menyampaikan beberapa pesan pada Kris sebelum dia pergi?” jawab Tao tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. _Benar juga,_ pikir Lu Han, tetapi masih ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pada bagian di mana Suho bicara dengan Kris dari depan pintu.

“Kita harus segera melakukan olah TKP sekali lagi.”

***

_Para artis di mana-mana seperti itu. Mereka orang yang berorientasi pada dunia, jadi ketika menurut mereka, dunia tidak lagi mendukung mereka, frustrasi cepat menyerang mereka. Sungguh memalukan._

_Tak ada yang bisa diharapkan dari para artis selain fisik yang mempesona, bukan? Hidup mereka toh akan hancur juga. Sekali melangkah ke dunia_ entertainment _, maka manusia akan kehilangan jiwa dan banyak melakukan hal-hal bodoh._

_Sejak hidup saja, para artis sudah mengotori diri mereka. Kalau mereka mati dengan tidak wajar, itu sih masuk akal—sesuai dengan cara hidup mereka yang kotor._

Gigi Shen Yayin bergemeletuk karena rendahnya suhu ruang pendingin mayat. Gadis itu memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, tetapi masih belum mau beranjak dari ruangan itu, terutama dari depan tubuh Kris yang sudah didinginkan untuk kepentingan otopsi lebih lanjut. Shen Yayin bukan gadis yang cengeng. Karena itu,  saat melihat tubuh Kris yang telah kaku, Shen Yayin hanya meneteskan satu bulir bening dari matanya.

“Mereka boleh mengatakan apapun tentangmu, Kris, tetapi mereka semua salah. Walaupun kebenaran mutlak tidak berada di tanganku, aku percaya kau tak serapuh dan sekotor yang mereka katakan. Kau bisa menyajikan penampilan yang menawan pada para fansmu. Kau bisa menjadi _leader_ yang hebat di EXO—setidaknya itu yang selama ini terlihat. Kau percaya adanya Tuhan yang akan menolongmu. Aku yakin, sangat yakin, kau tidak semudah itu menyerah dan mengambil keputusan bodoh.”

Sudut bibir Shen Yayin terangkat sedikit. Tawa kecil yang aneh terdengar kemudian. Shen Yayin menertawakan gumamannya sendiri yang, menurutnya, terlalu melankolis. “Kau tak mengenalku, Kris, tetapi aku sangat tergila-gila padamu. Aku ngefans padamu. Kau bahkan bisa membuatku menangis dan bingung sendiri di ruang otopsi. Heh. _You get me_. Bisakah ini dikatakan cinta?”

Shen Yayin menepuk-nepuk pipinya sendiri, gugup. Ia kembali menjadi dewasa muda normal yang suka _doki-doki_ sendiri kalau melihat cowok tampan. “Apapun yang terjadi pada saat kematianmu,” Shen Yayin menatap Kris sekali lagi dengan muka merona dan senyum lembut, “kuharap kau bisa beristirahat dengan tenang di sana. Tenang saja, sudah tidak ada lagi agensi yang menekan, jadwal padat, skandal karangan yang harus kau tentang, dan _sasaeng_ fans. Kau juga tak perlu khawatir soal tubuhmu. Aku akan berjaga jika ada permintaan otopsi lagi, jadi aku bisa meminimalkan jahitan pasca otopsi dan membuat tubuhmu bagus lagi seperti sediakala.” 

“Kau tidak ingin pulang? Tugas kita sudah selesai hari ini.”

Shen Yayin terlonjak kaget mendapati Dokter Zhang sudah ada di belakangnya. Gadis Cina itu menggeleng, tetap tersenyum, dan kembali memperhatikan sosok yang terbujur kaku di depannya.

“Pulanglah. Aku akan menghubungimu jika ada perkembangan dari Inspektur Lu.”  Dokter Zhang kembali meyakinkan muridnya. Shen Yayin mungkin akan terkena flu kalau berlama-lama di tempat dengan suhu serendah ini.

“Tidak, aku akan menunggui Kris di rumah sakit sampai kasus ini benar-benar selesai dan mereka menemukan pelakunya.”

Shen Yayin memang keras kepala. Dia tidak peduli dengan rasa kantuk atau letihnya. Dia hanya mengharapkan sebuah kebenaran untuk Kris Wu.

“Aku tahu kau sangat ngefans padanya, tetapi kau terlihat semakin mirip penderita nekrofilia jika terus-menerus berada di sini. Ayo kita keluar. Hangatkan dirimu dengan segelas kopi.”

Shen Yayin tampak berat meninggalkan Kris, tetapi akhirnya dengan patuh meninggalkan ruangan itu. Ia bersama Dokter Zhang beristirahat sejenak di kafetaria, menikmati segelas kopi panas dari _vending machine_.

“Kris tidak bunuh diri, ‘kan , Dokter Zhang?”

Sekali lagi pertanyaan itu diajukan oleh Shen Yayin pada Dokter Zhang. Sang dokter yang lebih senior paham ini. Shen Yayin tetap saja seorang gadis yang ingin mencinta, walaupun ia seorang dokter yang haus ilmu dan petualangan di ruang otopsi. Cinta juga tak pandang bulu dan tak peduli apakah cinta itu bertepuk sebelah tangan atau tidak—jadi wajar kalau Shen Yayin mencintai Kris, bahkan setelah Kris meninggal. Shen Yayin bukannya sakit jiwa, tetapi untuk mencegah Shen Yayin menjadi terobsesi pada kasus Kris ini, Dokter Zhang harus menjadi pendamping yang baik. Pria itu menepuk bahu Shen Yayin dan tersenyum lembut. “Kebenaran mutlak bukan milik kita, tetapi bukankah kita berdua adalah ahli forensik yang teliti? Menurut temuan kita, ia tidak bunuh diri, ‘kan?”

Shen Yayin menunduk sambil terus memandangi gelas kopinya. “Aku harap Inspektur Lu dan polisi muda satunya lagi akan menemukan bukti yang mendukung. Aku tak tahu apakah aku akan siap menerima fakta jika Kris benar-benar bunuh diri.”

“Menurutku, ia tak mungkin bunuh diri.”

“Kenapa? Karena _cadaveric spasm_ itukah?”

“Bukan, tetapi karena perasaan fans sepertimu pasti tersampaikan padanya walaupun dia tak mengenalimu.”

Muka Shen Yayin merona lagi. Ia memaksakan diri untuk tergelak.  “Apa kau baru kesetrum, Dokter Zhang? Itu hal paling tidak rasional yang pernah kau ungkapkan.”

“Setidaknya, itu membuatmu senang, ‘kan?”

“Iya sih.”

Malu pada pengakuannya sendiri, Shen Yayin meneguk kopinya hingga habis. Ia bangkit dan membungkukkan tubuhnya ke arah Dokter Zhang. “Terima kasih atas bimbingannya hari ini, Dokter Zhang. Saya akan pulang sekarang.”

***

Beberapa polisi terlihat masih berada di apartemen Kris Wu. Lu Han menunjukkan kartu identitasnya pada polisi penjaga dan memasuki kamar Kris. Lu Han dan Tao mulai melakukan penelusuran ulang setelah TKP disterilkan.

“Dokter Zhang dan asistennya menduga kasus ini adalah kasus pembunuhan pembekapan. Carilah sesuatu mencurigakan yang mungkin berhubungan.” komando Lu Han.  Tao mengangguk paham dan mulai menelusuri kamar, sedangkan Lu Han mengamati tempat tidur Kris. Keadaannya masih sama. Tempat tidur _king size_ dengan seprai putih yang terdapat bercak darah yang mengering. Di atasnya juga ada dua bantal yang biasa digunakan Kris, bahkan salah satunya masih menyangga kepala Kris saat ia meregang nyawa.

  _Ah, bantal yang tidak menyangga kepala Kris itu...._

Lu Han segera mengambil bantal lain yang tidak menyangga kepala Kris saat kejadian, tetapi ia meletakkannya kembali. Penyidikan sebelum otopsi yang ia lakukan sendiri menunjukkan tidak adanya sidik jari siapapun selain Kris yang menempel pada bantal itu. Lu Han beralih pada bantal satunya, bantal penyangga kepala Kris. Bantal itu masih kusut dan bentuknya pun lebih cekung karena tekanan dari kepala Kris.

_Tunggu dulu._

“Cekungan di bantal ini bukankah terlalu dalam jika hanya karena digunakan untuk tidur?” kata Lu Han. Tao menoleh dan mendekati inspekturnya. Bantal yang sedang diamati inspekturnya memang terlihat sangat kusut dan cekung. Sepertinya Kris menekankan kepalanya pada bantal itu sebelum mati.

Atau... kepalanya ditekan?

“Anda benar. Mungkin, Kris memang menekankan kepalanya di bantal ini ketika dia menahan sakit di pergelangan tangannya—jika kausa kematiannya adalah bunuh diri.”

“Tak akan sedalam ini jika hanya karena menahan sakit, ‘kan? Berhubung kausa kematian yang dinyatakan pihak forensik adalah pembekapan,” sambung Lu Han, “cekungan di bantal ini semakin sinkron dengan kausa kematian.”

Lu Han melangkah mundur, tetapi ia kemudian memekik keras.  “Ouch! Aisshh....”

Kulit kaki Lu Han yang halus tidak sengaja bersentuhan dengan  ujung paku yang mencuat dari pinggir tempat tidur itu. Karena tajamnya paku itu, celana Lu Han tersangkut dan tertembus sedikit oleh paku, jadi kulit Lu Han juga terkena.

“Astaga, apartemen yang mahal tidak menjamin barang-barangnya tanpa cacat. Bagaimana ada paku yang mencuat begitu saja seperti ini?” Tao mengalihkan pandang dari paku mencuat itu ke Lu Han, “Anda baik-baik saja, Inspektur?”

Lu Han hanya mengibaskan tangannya. Ia melihat ujung lancip yang baru saja mencicipi kulitnya.

_Hei, apa itu?_

Lu Han mengamati lebih dekat ujung paku itu. Ada yang tersangkut di sana, seperti serat kain, atau benang. Itu bisa saja benang dari celana Lu Han—kalau saja warnanya coklat, bukan biru. Celana Lu Han ‘kan berwarna coklat. Lu Han segera mengambil pinset, mengambil benang itu dan memasukkannya  ke kantong plastik.

“Tao, kita ke laboratorium sekarang. Aku menemukan sesuatu.”

***

**BERSAMBUNG**

  


* * *

[1] anatomi: sisi tangan yang sama dengan telapak tangan dan berlawanan sisi dengan punggung tangan

[2] Lebam mayat adalah mengumpulnya darah di pembuluh darah yang terletak paling rendah dari posisi tubuh pada saat kematian (kalau posisi matinya telentang, maka darah akan mengumpul di daerah belakang tubuh). Jika sudah mencapai intensitas maksimal, saat ditekan, warna lebam tidak akan hilang dari kulit, dan ini biasanya tercapai setelah lebih dari delapan jam kematian.

[3] pengukuran suhu dari dubur, akurasi lebih tinggi dari suhu aksilla (ketiak) dan suhu oral (mulut), biasa dilakukan untuk menentukan waktu kematian selain dengan inspeksi lebam mayat ( _livor mortis_ ) dan kaku mayat ( _rigor mortis_ ).

[4] psikiatri: jatuh cinta berlebihan kepada orang mati/ mayat, salah satu bentuk gangguan jiwa

[5] forensik: insisi khusus untuk alasan kosmetik supaya tubuh mayat tetap baik dan tidak penuh jahitan


	2. Truth

 

**“Don’t tell me it’s not worth fighting for. I can’t help it; there’s nothing I want more.” ( _Everything I Do,_ Bryan Adams)**

* * *

 

Suasana _dorm_ EXO pagi ini benar-benar berbeda dari biasanya. Setelah insiden ditemukannya mayat Kris oleh Baekhyun beberapa waktu lalu, sekarang Suho dan Baekhyun dicurigai sebagai tersangka atas pembunuhan _leader_ nya sendiri. _Dorm_ EXO yang selalu ramai dengan pertengkaran para _magnae_ nya atau suara _leader_ yang menggelegar membangunkan _member-member_ nya sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi. Saat ini, semua _member_ sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah, merasa kalut dan bingung. Semua sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Si _magnae_ , Sehun, saat ini sedang tidur di kamarnya setelah seharian menangisi kepergian _leader_ tercintanya.

“Aku akan belikan kalian makanan. Kita belum makan apapun seharian ini, ‘kan?” Suho, si pemuda yang sudah dianggap ibu oleh _member_ lainnya (sedangkan Kris adalah ayah sementara para _member_ ), beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Perasaannya kini sama dengan _member_ lain: kalut, sedih, dan sakit, tetapi dia tidak ingin menjadi orang yang terpuruk. Dia harus kuat untuk _member_ lainnya.

“Aku tidak selera makan. Aku akan menemani Sehun di kamarnya.” Kai, _lead dancer_ sekaligus _member_ termuda kedua setelah Sehun, beranjak meninggalkan _hyungdeul_ nya. Suho hanya mendesah lemah, maklum. Bahkan Kai yang biasanya suka membuat ulah dan hobi menghabiskan makanan di _dorm_ lebih memilih tidur daripada makan. Kasus pembunuhan Kris memang bukan hal kecil.

“Tidak usah repot-repot, _Hyung_. Kami juga tidak selera makan.” Chanyeol si _happy virus_ menimpali dengan tidak kalah lemasnya.

“Kalau begini terus, kalian bisa sakit, padahal jadwal tak bisa menunggu kita nanti. Aku tahu kalian sedih, aku pun begitu, tetapi aku mohon, pedulikan juga diri kalian. Kris juga pasti akan marah kalau melihat kalian seperti ini.”

Tercekat.

Bulir bening itu akhirnya lolos juga dari mata Suho. Suaranya bergetar setiap menyebutkan nama itu.

Kris.

Kris.

Suho sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Tangis yang seharian ini berusaha untuk ditahannya pecah seketika. Kyungsoo beranjak dari duduknya dan memeluk tubuh Suho yang bergetar karena menangis. Kyungsoo dan _member_ lain tahu Suho sangat dekat dengan Kris. Jika Kris _leader_ , maka Suho adalah wakilnya. Ketika semua _member_ mengeluarkan keluh-kesahnya pada Kris, maka Suho yang akan dengan setia mendengarkan semua keluh-kesah Kris. Bahkan beberapa saat sebelum Kris meregang nyawa, Suho masih setia mendengarkan semua curhatan Kris. Semua mengerti bagaimana sakitnya perasaan Suho saat ini. Sialnya, ya, sialnya, justru karena kedekatan Suho dengan Kris itu, Suho malah dicurigai menjadi orang yang membunuh Kris. Polisi macam apa yang mengambil keputusan begitu berlawanan dengan temuan lapangan? Apa yang ditemukan pihak forensik, pihak yang selama ini main rahasia-rahasiaan dengan mempersulit akses dokumen _pro justitia_ bagi orang luar? Itu yang ada di pikiran para _member_. Ah, tetapi dugaan tetaplah jadi dugaan selama tidak ada bukti, bukan?

Suho tak mungkin membunuh Kris. Karena kalau Suho membunuh Kris, maka EXO akan berakhir. Tak ada Kris sebagai _leader_ , Suho sebagai penggantinya pun tak ada. EXO akan benar-benar hancur.

Satu persatu _member_ lain mengikuti Kyungsoo, memeluk Suho. Membagi rasa sakit dan kemelut di hati mereka. Kesedihan karena kehilangan orang yang paling mereka sayangi, sahabat yang tidak akan terganti.

***

Hari berikutnya, penyelidikan belum lagi selesai; pelaku belum ditemukan.

Shen Yayin memandang ke luar jendela bus yang mengantarkannya pulang dari rumah sakit. Di luar sedang turun salju. Suhu kamar juga pasti akan turun drastis. Shen Yayin berharap suhu ruangan akan semakin rendah juga, jadi waktu pembusukan tubuh Kris akan semakin lama. Kalau perlu, sekalian saja semua bakterinya mati gara-gara dingin, jadi pembusukan malah tidak terjadi sama sekali. Dengan begitu, maka tubuh Kris akan bagus sampai akhir.

 _Kenapa seharian ini aku terus memikirkan bagaimana caranya tubuh Kris awet, sih? Semoga saja aku tidak mengidap nekrofilia seperti kata Dokter Zhang,_ batin Shen Yayin.

Ketika Shen Yayin turun dari bus, tiba-tiba terlintas suatu keinginan untuk pergi ke apartemen Kris. Bukankah apartemen Kris tak terlalu jauh dari apartemennya? Ia hanya ingin melihat keadaan apartemen Kris saja, walaupun penjagaan di sekitar situ masih agak ketat.

Baru sampai di depan apartemen Kris, ia melihat Tao di sana.

“Hei, kau polisi kecil yang selalu mengikuti Inspektur Lu itu, ‘kan?” Shen Yayin menyapa Tao yang sedang sibuk mencari sesuatu di pembuangan sampah dekat gedung apartemen tempat Kris tinggal. Karena keduanya sama-sama berasal dari Cina (walaupun tak saling kenal), Shen Yayin langsung menggunakan bahasa Cina, seperti ketika bicara dengan Dokter Zhang. Tao pun sama.

“Kau dokter kecil sok tahu yang selalu mengekori Dokter Zhang, ‘kan?” Tao menyapa Shen Yayin balik dengan cara yang sama ‘sopan’, “Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?”

Shen Yayin memanyunkan bibirnya, tidak terima dengan perkataan Tao barusan. _Aku 21 tahun, hanya berbeda delapan tahun saja dengan Kris. Apa semua anak berumur 19 tahun selalu menganggap orang lain ‘kecil’?_ , tanya Shen Yayin dalam hati. “Apartemenku tidak jauh dari sini. Aku hanya menyempatkan diri melihat-lihat TKP.”

 Tao mendelik curiga. _Memangnya kau punya kewenangan apa di sini?_

“Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu? Aku ‘kan dokter forensik. Aku boleh saja melihat keadaan tempat mayat ditemukan. Itu akan sangat membantu untuk menentukan bagaimana kronologi kematiannya.” Shen Yayin membuat pembelaan, padahal sebenarnya, gadis itu hanya ingin mencoba meresapi ‘situasi psikologis’ yang masih tersisa di kamar Kris. “Memangnya kalian sendiri sedang apa?” tanya Shen Yayin penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan beberapa polisi di tempat itu. Ada yang mengobrak-abrik tempat sampah sampai mengitari taman sekitar apartemen menggunakan anjing pelacak. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang sangat penting yang sedang mereka cari.

“Kami hanya melakukan prosedur olah TKP biasa. Kenapa kau sangat ingin tahu?”

Shen Yayin tidak menghiraukan kata-kata Tao. Dia tetap fokus mengamati polisi-polisi itu. Ia lalu berpaling pada Tao. “Kalau kalian sedang mencari barang bukti terkait pembunuhan Kris Wu, aku akan dengan senang hati membantu.”

“Tidakkah kau mengambil kesimpulan terlalu cepat bahwa ini kasus pembunuhan?”

“Aku punya bukti dan kau juga punya. Kesimpulan yang kita tarik akan sama. Ini kasus pembunuhan sederhana saja, sebenarnya, tidak dilakukan oleh profesional, jadi mestinya kasus ini bisa diungkap kebenarannya dengan mudah.” Shen Yayin melangkah pergi, bermaksud ikut mencari barang bukti, tetapi Tao menarik tangan Shen Yayin untuk mencegahnya.

“Kau dan aku masih sama-sama _newbie_ di bidang ini. Kesimpulan yang kita tarik lebih besar kemungkinannya untuk meleset. Ada bukti kuat bahwa Kris bunuh diri: sidik jari Kris pada pisau, orang terakhir yang keluar dari apartemen Kris masih bicara dengannya sebelum pergi, tidak ada sidik jari lain di kamar Kris kecuali sidik jari Kris, posisi kematian yang tenang, dan Kris juga punya motif kuat untuk bunuh diri. Jangan subyektif begitu.”

Seketika dua alis Shen Yayin bertemu. Ia menepis tangan Tao dan menatap calon polisi itu marah. “Subyektif? Motif kuat untuk bunuh diri? Superfisial sekali pengamatanmu. Bukankah kau yang subyektif, terpengaruh orang-orang yang menjelek-jelekkan Kris bahkan sesudah kematiannya? Kau pikir aku akan menyerah walaupun sebagian besar orang berpikir berbeda denganku?”

Tao terdiam. Lidahnya yang biasanya berani melawan Lu Han bahkan tunduk di hadapan ‘gadis kecil’ yang tiba-tiba jadi garang ini.

“Fakta ada di tanganku, yaitu kaku mayat dengan bentuk tangan menggenggam yang abnormal, juga jejak pembekapan. Masalah sidik jari di pisau Kris, itu mungkin saja adalah pisau yang sehari-hari digunakan Kris dan sempat digunakan sebelum kematiannya, lalu oleh pembunuhnya diambil dan diletakkan pada tangan Kris sehingga terlihat seperti bunuh diri. Lagipula, kalau memang Kris bunuh diri dengan menyayat nadinya, dia tak akan mati seketika. Pasti akan ada jejak kekakuan otot wajah karena kesakitan. Di wajah Kris, itu tak ditemukan.”

Shen Yayin menghapus kasar air mata di wajahnya. _Aku terlalu terbawa perasaan. Sial, aku jadi tampak sangat ‘subyektif’ sekarang._ Gadis itu kemudian mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap nanar Tao. Ia menghela napas sekali, lalu melanjutkan dengan lebih tenang. “Semua orang yang tidak mengerti tentang Kris akan dibungkam oleh kebodohan mereka sendiri, pada akhirnya. Aku tidak subyektif hanya karena ini kasus kematian seseorang yang kuidolakan. Kalau aku punya fakta yang merujuk pada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan opini publik, maka akan kuungkapkan kebenaran itu, tak peduli seberapa keras protes yang akan kuterima.”

Tao bisa merasakan kegelapan menguar dari gadis imut di depannya. Aura yang lain. Kemarahan. Rasa kesal yang dipendam. Agar argumen ini tidak semakin panjang, Tao melanjutkan penyelidikannya. “Kau, ikutlah mencari, tetapi hati-hati, jangan sentuh apapun tanpa menggunakan pelindung tangan.”

Aura gelap menghilang dari Shen Yayin ketika Tao mengatakan hal itu. Ia tersenyum lebar. “ _Xièxiè_!”

Dalam langkah yang teliti, Shen Yayin ikut menyisir area sekitar apartemen. Sementara itu, Tao melanjutkan pencariannya. Ia sendiri mulai meragukan obyektivitasnya. Sebagai seorang yang berilmu, sama seperti Shen Yayin, ia dituntut untuk obyektif. Akan tetapi, setelah Shen Yayin mengatakan soal opini publik tentang Kris yang bunuh diri, Tao merasa bahwa mungkin benar dirinya terpengaruh. Akan tetapi, jika bukti pembekapan memang tak ditemukan, maka dia tidak subyektif dan telah mengambil kesimpulan yang tepat, ‘kan?

Tunggu.

“ _Nǐ! Guòlá_ _i! **[1]**_ ” Tao memanggil Shen Yayin. Yang dipanggil mendekat. “Kenapa?”

“Lihat itu.”

***

Serat kain yang ditemukan di sisi tempat tidur Kris adalah milik Suho, ternyata. Awalnya, jika dilihat dari warnanya, seolah-olah itu adalah serat kain dari celana Kris, tetapi bahan celana Kris berbeda dengan serat kain yang ditemukan itu. Secara kebetulan, warna celana mereka sama—itu yang dikatakan CCTV. Lu Han sendiri ingat bahwa saat Tao meminta keterangan dari Suho, Suho mengatakan bahwa ia hanya mengantar Kris sampai ruang tamu. Lalu apa itu yang tersangkut di paku kasur Kris? Jika ia memang tidak membunuh siapa-siapa, untuk apa ia berbohong?

Lu Han mendapat protes yang keras dari penghuni _dorm_ EXO (kecuali Suho, yang mengejutkan) saat akan melakukan penggeledahan. Temuan yang ada itu tidak menjelaskan apapun, kata mereka. Serat kain itu bisa milik siapa saja yang masuk ke kamar Kris, bukan hanya Suho seorang. 

“Dengan cara berpikir seperti itu, maka siapapun di dunia ini bisa saja dicurigai,” Lu Han mencoba mengendalikan emosinya menghadapi anak-anak kecil yang keras kepala di _dorm_ itu, “Kami sudah melakukan penyelidikan di TKP dan juga meminta keterangan dari para saksi. Setelah menghubungkan semua fakta yang kami dapat, kami simpulkan Kris tidak memperbolehkan sembarang orang masuk ke kamarnya—“

“’Bukan sembarang orang’ itu juga bisa siapa saja, tau!” Chanyeol berkeras.

 _Astaga, susah sekali bicara dengan mereka. Ada baiknya aku belajar psikologi keluarga korban setelah kasus kematian jika kasus ini sudah selesai,_ pikir Lu Han.

“Sudah, biarkan saja polisi itu melakukan tugasnya, Chanyeollie.”

Chanyeol menoleh dan melihat Suho tengah berjalan tenang dari kamar Sehun— _magnae_ itu tidak selesai-selesai berkabungnya.

“ _Hyung_....”

Sikap Suho kelewat tenang untuk seorang pembunuh yang sudah hampir ketahuan. Memang itu membuat keraguan yang terkubur dalam diri Lu Han muncul sedikit, tetapi ia tidak mau membuang tempo. Bukti yang ada sudah cukup dan jika benar Suho yang melakukan pembunuhan ini, maka ini bukan ‘pembunuhan profesional’. Dengan kata lain, mestinya Suho tak merencanakan pembunuhan ini terlalu matang dan bukti yang menguatkan akan mudah ditemukan. Lu Han cukup lega karena Suho kooperatif dengan membolehkannya melakukan penggeledahan, meskipun di bawah ancaman para _member_. “Kau tak akan keluar dengan selamat jika kau tidak menemukan _apa yang kau cari_ di kamar Suho- _hyung_ , Inspektur.” Lu Han ingat betul Kai mengatakan itu.

Benar saja. Lu Han menemukan beberapa benda yang relevan, tetapi tidak ada satu pun ‘jejak Kris’ di sana. Logikanya, jika ada satu benda relevan yang digunakan untuk membekap Kris di _dorm_ tersebut, maka mestinya akan ada... entah _make-up_ (jangan berpikir aneh; Kris itu artis, setidaknya ia akan mengenakan krim wajah saat ia keluar rumah dan itu pasti akan tetap menempel saat Kris tidur dalam keadaan mabuk) atau bahkan sidik jari Kris yang tertekan kuat karena perlawanan... yah, jejak seperti itu, tetapi tak ada satu pun benda yang seperti itu di _dorm_. Lu Han berdecih, bukan karena ia takut dengan ancaman Kai, tetapi lebih karena kekesalannya mengurai kasus mudah ini. Pembunuhan ini sederhana saja, sungguh, tetapi bukti  yang menguatkan tetap diperlukan dan benda itu tidak ditemukan di _dorm_ ini.

Semua berjalan buruk bagi Lu Han hingga ia mendapat telepon dari Tao.

“Halo?”

“Inspektur Lu, ini saya, Shen Yayin dari tim foren—!“

Brrrsk!

“Inspektur Lu, ini Tao. Saya menemukan sesuatu di tempat kejadian. Apa Anda masih di dalam _dorm_?”

Ah.

Lu Han mendengarkan dengan seksama penjelasan Tao. Ekspresi wajahnya yang semula muram kembali mengeluarkan cahaya.

“Kerja bagus, Tao. Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan selanjutnya, ‘kan? Aku tunggu di sini.” Lu Han mematikan teleponnya. Akhirnya, kebenaran itu akan terungkap sebentar lagi.

Lu Han keluar dari kamar Suho dengan memasang wajah datar.  _Member_ EXO tahu Lu Han tidak menemukan apa-apa di kamar Suho karena memang tidak ada apa-apa di sana.

“Jadi, mana _barang yang kau cari_ itu _,_ Inspektur?” Chanyeol  berkomentar penuh penekanan. Lu Han hanya bisa menghela nafas berat sambil menggeleng pelan. Para _member_ hanya berdecih meremehkan.

“Kau masih ingat kata-kataku tadi, ‘kan? Bahwa kau tidak akan selamat keluar dari sini?” Kai sudah sangat ingin menghabisi Lu Han kalau tidak ditahan Kyungsoo.

“Tapi aku tidak berniat untuk keluar dari sini.” Lu Han dengan santai menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke sofa. “Aku sedang malas kembali ke kantor dengan para polisi itu. Aku akan menunggu temanku menjemputku kemari.” Lu Han menyilangkan tangannya di belakang kepala dan merilekskan kakinya. Kini, bahkan Chanyeol rasanya ingin menghabisi polisi satu ini.

“Ya! Tidak bisakah kau menunggu di tempat lain? Kau pikir _dorm_ kami halte, hah?” Minseok mulai kehabisan kesabarannya. Sejak tadi dia berusaha untuk meredam emosi adik-adiknya, tetapi sekarang emosinya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun melihat inspektur sok tahu ini.

“Kami sedang tidak ingin beramah-tamah dengan _tamu tak diundang_ sepertimu saat ini.” Kata-kata dingin Baekhyun ini sama sekali tidak dihiraukan oleh Lu Han. Lu Han malah memasang senyum tak berdosa pada mereka semua.

“Aku tahu, tetapi aku tidak mau keluar. Kalian ingat ‘kan apa yang adik kalian akan lakukan jika aku keluar dari sini?” Lu Han menunjuk Kai dengan dagunya.”Jadi, karena aku adalah tamu di sini, bisakah kalian membuatkanku minuman? Aku sangat haus sekarang.”

Kai sudah akan menerjang Lu Han, tetapi sekali lagi, Suho menahannya.

“Kau mau kopi atau teh, Inspektur?” Kyungsoo akhirnya mengalah pada inspektur (yang tiba-tiba berubah) mengesalkan itu dan mencoba menuruti saja apa maunya.

 Lu Han terlihat berpikir sejenak menanggapi tawaran Kyungsoo. “Apa kau punya sirup? Aku sedang sangat kehausan, aku ingin sirup dingin saja.”

Kyungsoo menangguk paham sambil membuang nafas. _Dasar inspektur kecil, sifatnya tidak jauh beda dengan Sehun; seenaknya menuduh Suho-_ hyung _, lalu minta macam-macam,_ Kyungsoo melangkah malas menuju dapur.

“Ah, mana sopan santunku. Harusnya aku mempersilahkan tuan rumah untuk duduk. Silahkan duduk.” Lu Han memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan mempersilahkan _member_ lain untuk duduk. Kelihatannya memang agak terbalik, ‘kan harusnya tuan rumah yang mempersilahkan tamu untuk duduk, tetapi karena suasana yang sedang tegang, juga karena sikap keras kepala Lu Han yang tiba-tiba muncul, para _member_ menurut saja.

“Baiklah, mungkin karena kita tidak saling kenal, sering terjadi salah paham di antara kita. Aku ingin menghilangkan aura ketegangan di antara kita.” Lu Han mengedarkan pandangannya pada semua _member_ , berusaha untuk membangun suasana yang lebih bersahabat. “Ceritakan tentang diri kalian, berapa umur kalian, dan ceritakan tentang _boy group_ kalian ini. Aku bukanlah orang yang terlalu _update_ dengan hal-hal _entertainment_ , jadi aku belum mengenal kalian dengan baik.”

Awalnya, tidak ada yang merespon pertanyaan ‘penuh semangat’ dari Lu Han. Yang ada malah tatapan tajam dan tidak suka dari para _member_ EXO.  Akhirnya, Suho angkat bicara. “Umur kami rata-rata 29 sampai 25 tahun.”

“Siapa yang paling tua dan paling muda di antara kalian?”

“Aku yang paling tua di sini. Sehun dan Kai adalah _magnae_ kami.” Minseok menimpali.

“Hmm, apakah kau juga yang paling lama masa pelatihannya? Setahuku sebelum kalian debut, ada masa di mana kalian mendapat pelatihan yang sangat lama.”

“Dari kami berdelapan, Suho- _hyung_ yang menghabiskan paling lama masa _trainee_ , sekitar 7 tahun. _Member_ lain rata-rata menghabiskan 2 tahun untuk _trainee_.” Kyungsoo kembali dengan 9 gelas es sirup yang terlihat menggiurkan.

“ _Member_ tertua dan paling lama _trainee_ bukanlah Kris, tetapi kenapa dia yang menjadi _leader_ kalian? Setahuku _leader_ biasanya _member_ tertua atau _member_ dengan masa _trainee_ terlama.” komentar Lu Han setelah menikmati suguhan Kyungsoo.

“ _Leader_  dipilih bukan hanya karena alasan itu. _Leader_ adalah orang yang akan bertanggung jawab besar. Pastilah yang terpilih menjadi _leader_ adalah orang yang memiliki rasa tanggung jawab besar dan mampu merangkul semua _member_. Itulah alasan Kris- _hyung_ dipilih oleh manajemen, oleh kami juga.” Chanyeol menambahkan. Sepertinya emosi Chanyeol sudah mulai mereda.

“Begitukah? Aku tidak tahu bagaimana Kris saat jadi _leader,_ tetapi menurutku, Suho juga sangat dekat dengan kalian. Aku lihat Suho sangat bisa merangkul kalian.”

“Suho- _hyung_ sudah seperti ‘ibu’ bagi kami. Dia itu wakilnya Kris- _hyung_ dalam ‘mengasuh’ kami.” Sekarang, giliran Kai yang angkat bicara. Nada bicaranya masih sangat dingin, tetapi emosinya lebih reda saat ini. Lu Han hanya mengangguk paham. Dia beralih menatap Suho yang sedang menikmati minumannya.

“Berarti sebentar lagi kau yang akan menggantikan Kris menjadi _leader,_ Suho- _ssi_?”

Suho sedikit tersedak mendengar perkataan itu. Tidak ada yang menyadari ini kecuali Lu Han.

“Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan posisi Kris di sini, Inspektur. Tidak aku ataupun _member_ lain.” Suho menunjukkan senyum malaikatnya. Semua _member_ setuju dengan ucapan Suho barusan.

“Tapi menurutku kau berpotensi. Maksudku, kau adalah _member_ dengan _trainee_ terlama dan kau juga sangat dekat dengan para _member_. Kupikir harusnya sejak awal kau yang menjadi _leader._ “

 “Kris jauh lebih bertanggung jawab dan dewasa daripada aku, Inspektur.” Suho berkata halus. Lu Han tersenyum lebar. “Kau orang yang baik dan bertanggung jawab. Kris beruntung sekali memiliki _partner_ kerja sepertimu.”

Suho sekali lagi tersenyum. “Sayang sekali, dia pergi terlalu cepat.” katanya sebelum menyesap minumannya.

Lu Han memperhatikan Suho agak lama. Gelas yang terangkat menutupi wajah Suho, tetapi Lu Han tetap tahu bahwa alis Suho agak berkedut ketika berbincang masalah Kris dan _leadership_ nya. Jari tangannya yang tak bersentuhan dengan gelas juga agak gemetar tadi. Tidak ada genangan lagi di mata bening Suho. Air mata yang telah mengering itu telah membuka jalan bagi Lu Han untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya disembunyikan oleh sang pria malaikat.

Pengamatan Lu Han terganggu oleh telepon genggamnya yang bergetar.

“Halo, Tao. Ah, kau sudah ada di depan? Masuklah.” Lu Han beranjak dari duduknya setelah mendapat telepon dari Tao. Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu depan. “Temanku ada di depan. Bisa tolong kalian bukakan pintunya?” kata Lu Han.

Kyungsoo beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju pintu depan. Ketika pintu dibuka, dia kaget karena ada banyak sekali polisi di depan pintu _dorm_. Seorang polisi yang umurnya mungkin tidak jauh dengannya, menunjukkan sebuah surat di depan wajah Kyungsoo. “Selamat siang, kami dari kepolisian. Kami membawa surat penangkapan atas nama Kim Joonmyun dengan tuduhan pembunuhan terhadap Wu Fan atau Kris Wu. Bolehkah kami masuk sekarang?”

Mata bulat Kyungsoo seperti akan lompat dari tempatnya.  Rasanya seperti petir menyambar Kyungsoo saat ini. _Surat penangkapan atas Suho-_ hyung _?_

Belum selesai keterkejutan Kyungsoo, jajaran polisi itu mulai melasak memasuki _dorm_ dan memenuhi ruang tengah.

“Apa ini? Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini, hah?” protes Minseok. Tao meletakkan surat penangkapan itu di atas meja setelah membungkuk hormat pada Lu Han. Tao beralih pada Suho yang masih terlihat tenang. “Kim Joonmyun- _ssi_ , kau terbukti menjadi tersangka atas pembunuhan yang menewaskan Kris Wu. Kami akan membawamu ke kantor polisi sekarang juga.”

 Suho—masih dengan sikap tenangnya—berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Lu Han dan Tao. Kai langsung beringas. “Apa maksud semua ini, hah?! Ke mana kalian akan membawa Suho- _hyung_ pergi? _Hyung_ , katakan padanya kalau mereka membawa orang yang salah!”

Sehun, mendengar ribut-ribut di luar kamar, melangkah keluar dengan wajah lesu. Kemunculannya langsung memancing perhatian semua _member_ , tetapi Sehun sendiri tak peduli. Ia menatap Suho kosong. “Kau membunuh Kris- _hyung_?”

“ _Ani_ , orang-orang ini salah tangkap, Sehunnie.” Baekhyun berusaha tersenyum di tengah kekalutannya. Sehun tidak memperhatikan Baekhyun dan terus menatap Suho, memohon jawaban langsung dari Suho. Polisi tidak pernah menangkap seseorang tanpa dasar. Di saat yang lain tak percaya dengan penangkapan ini, Sehun percaya, karena jika kau menghabiskan separuh hidupmu dengan seseorang, kau pasti akan tahu jika ada yang berubah dari orang itu, walaupun secara fisik tak kelihatan. Sehun adalah orang terdekat Suho selain Kris—bertahun-tahun sekamar di _dorm_ membuat mereka saling mengerti.

Suho menoleh pada Sehun. Mereka berdua bertatapan selama beberapa detik.

Suho _memang_ berubah.

Suho bukan malaikat yang dulu dikenal Sehun karena pria itu sudah termakan egonya sendiri.

“Sialan kau, _Hyung_.”

Suho menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya. Ia berpaling kembali pada para polisi. “Kenapa lama sekali? Kukira kalian bisa lebih cepat menemukanku.” kata Suho pada pria-pria berseragam yang memborgolnya. Para _member_ terkesiap, bergumam tak jelas. Kata-kata Suho tadi terdengar seperti sebuah pengakuan.

“Tak mungkin! _Hyung_! Katakan kalau ini bohong!” Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya yang panjang, hendak menepuk bahu Suho dan membalikkan tubuh pria itu, tetapi Sehun menghentikan Chanyeol dengan kata-katanya.

“Biarkan saja malaikat pencabut nyawa itu pergi ke tempat penghukuman yang seharusnya, Chanyeol- _hyung_.” katanya saat menyandarkan punggungnya pada kusen pintu, bersedekap. Matanya yang sempit dan bengkak menatap kecewa punggung Suho.

“Apa maksud—“

“Kuharap Kris- _hyung_ mau memaafkanmu, Suho- _hyung_ , karena ketika kami semua tahu apa yang sebenarnya, kami yakin kami tak akan memaafkanmu.” Sehun tak menunggu Chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Suho yang mendengar itu menanggapi dengan ringan.

“Terima kasih atas doamu, Sehunnie. Kau adalah adik terbaik yang pernah Kris dan aku—“

“Yang pernah Kris- _hyung_ miliki,” Sehun menyahut, “Aku tak pernah menjadi adikmu. Tak akan pernah lagi.”

***

Kris menjalani masa _trainee_ selama dua tahun saja. Kris memiliki fisik yang sempurna dan banyak penggemar. Kris disayangi oleh semua _member_ karena sikapnya yang sangat menjaga para _member_ dan ia dipilih sebagai _leader_. Dengan semua kelebihan itu, Kris masih ingin meninggalkan EXO? Dengan semua _privilege_ yang didapatnya saat menjadi _member_ EXO, ia masih ingin pergi? Suho, beranggapan bahwa Kris adalah manusia yang tak pernah berpikir panjang, termakan kebenciannya sendiri. Ia sudah lama sekali tidak menyukai Kris yang ia anggap memiliki lebih banyak kelebihan daripada dirinya.

Pada tanggal 8 November, Suho memang mengantarkan Kris yang mabuk berat pulang ke apartemen. Ia menemani Kris hingga ke dalam kamar, mendengarkan kisah Kris. Kris mengatakan bahwa ia sudah tidak ingin menjalankan peraturan agensi yang mengikatnya dan teman-temannya dengan keterlaluan, tetapi di sisi lain, sebagai _leader_ grup, ia tidak ingin begitu saja meninggalkan ‘anak-anaknya’. Suho berlagak menjadi pendengar setia, tak memprotes sedikit juga, padahal di dalam hatinya, ada api yang membara dengan hebat.

Ketika Kris sudah berbaring lemah karena mabuk, Suho segera membekap Kris dengan bantal yang memang sengaja ia siapkan untuk malam itu, menyalurkan semua kekuatan, kemarahan, dan kebenciannya pada Kris. Karena ia baru saja pulang dari Gangnam, ia membawa tas besar yang wajar saja dibawa oleh orang yang baru pulang kampung—dan bantal itu terselip di sana. Setelah Kris tewas, dengan tangan terlindung sapu tangan, Suho mengambil pisau di piring kosong di meja nakas Kris, menggores pergelangan tangan kiri Kris, dan menyelipkan pisau itu di tangan Kris yang satunya. Itu sebabnya tangan Kris tidak menggenggam pisau dengan kuat seperti layaknya orang yang benar-benar mengiris nadi sendiri; karena tangannya sengaja direposisi.

Setelah selesai dengan tindakannya, Suho melangkah keluar kamar, tetapi ketidakhati-hatian membuat celananya tersangkut paku yang mencuat dari tepian tempat tidur. Suho tidak menyadari hal itu dan meninggalkan sebuah bukti untuk polisi. Ia keluar dari apartemen Kris dan berpura-pura bicara dengan Kris, tetapi karena Kris masih ada di dalam kamar saat ia keluar, maka tak ada bayangan Kris di dekat pintu. Setelah itu, ia membuang—menyembunyikan—bantal  yang digunakan untuk membunuh Kris dalam salah satu karung sampah di tempat pembuangan depan apartemen. Bantal itu cukup mudah dilipat, cukup sulit ditemukan, tetapi memiliki jejak-jejak Kris di sana—dan beruntunglah Tao menemukan benda itu. Semua bukti kuat itu berhasil menghentikan waktu-waktu kebebasan Suho.

Shen Yayin melangkah gontai menuju penjara tempat Suho ditahan. Besok, tim forensik dan tim kepolisian akan mengungkapkan kebenaran tentang kasus Kris sekaligus membersihkan nama baik Kris yang sudah terlanjur tercemar dengan berita bunuh dirinya. Di satu sisi, Shen Yayin merasa lega karena Kris memang tidak bunuh diri, tetapi di sisi lain, ia merasa iba pada Suho. Karena itu, ia ingin bicara dengan Suho dan mencoba menggali alasan yang sebenarnya dari Suho, walaupun Lu Han sudah mengatakan semua kebenaran yang terungkap dari interogasi Suho. Shen Yayin hanya tak yakin, bagaimana teman yang bisa begitu dekat menghilangkan nyawa teman lainnya hanya karena sesuatu yang begitu sederhana? Pun dia tak memberikan perlawanan ketika polisi menangkapnya.

“Tak semua orang memahami kebencian.”

Itu kalimat kunci yang diberikan Suho pada Shen Yayin ketika Shen Yayin mengkonfirmasi alasan Suho membunuh Kris. Leher Shen Yayin tercekat ketika mendengar nada bicara Suho yang dingin. Suho tak pernah menunjukkan sisi yang ini selama di panggung.

“Apa kau ingin mengatakan bahwa aku selamanya tak pernah akan memahami motifmu membunuh Kris?” Shen Yayin bertanya dengan suara gemetar.

“Begitulah. Polisi sudah memberitahumu yang sebenarnya, tetapi kau tetap meminta konfirmasi  dariku. Itu artinya kau tak bisa menerima fakta bahwa aku membunuh Kris atas dasar kebencianku padanya.”

“Tapi kenapa?” mata Shen Yayin sudah memanas, “Kau juga _leader_ yang baik, kau tahu. Apa kau tak memikirkan bagaimana EXO kelak? Ataukah selama ini kau hanya berakting agar para _member_ mendukungmu?”

“Tidak. Aku hanya menantikan waktu yang tepat untuk membunuhnya.”

“Kau bohong.”

“Kau tak bisa memaksaku mengatakan kebohongan.”

“Tapi jika kau hanya menginginkan kepopuleran dan kelebihan-kelebihan Kris yang lainnya, kau tak akan mengambil cara seperti ini. Pada akhirnya, kau juga akan mendekam di penjara dan tak akan mendapatkan apapun dari Kris, ‘kan?”

“Aku hanya ingin membunuhnya, Nona,” Suho menegaskan sekali lagi, “Memang ada masa di mana aku sangat mencintai panggung, fans, dan seninya, tetapi ketika aku menyadari kebencianku pada Kris, rasa itu sudah mati seluruhnya. Dari hari ke hari, aku hanya ingin melenyapkannya. Itu saja.”

 _Baiklah, orang ini memang sudah gila, tetapi dia tetap manusia_ , pikir Shen Yayin. Karena dia tetap manusia, pasti ada suatu perasaan selain nafsu yang terselip. Shen Yayin mencoba mencari sisa-sisa perasaan baik Suho pada Kris itu. Sejujurnya, mengetahui ada orang yang membenci Kris saja sudah membuat Shen Yayin sakit hati.

“Salah seorang _member_ mengatakan padaku kalau kau sempat menangis pada hari ditemukannya Kris. Kau pasti berakting, ‘kan? Tetapi berakting pun butuh perasaan yang kuat. Kau pasti membayangkan suatu hal yang begitu mengharukan atau menyedihkanmu saat itu. Apa kau tidak bisa membagi perasaan yang sama untuk Kris? Tidak bisakah kau sedikit saja bersedih untuk kematiannya?”

“Tidak.”

Air mata Shen Yayin mengalir setetes, tetapi gadis itu cepat menghapusnya.

“Dan kau tahu apa yang membuatku menangis saat itu?”

Shen Yayin menatap Suho kosong.

“Karena bahkan setelah Kris pergi, EXO masih membutuhkannya dan tidak juga melupakannya, walaupun aku ada di sana untuk melakukan semua tugasnya.”

Shen Yayin tidak mau mendengar lagi. Ia segera menyudahi pembicaraan itu dan pulang secepatnya.

***

Kris masih tampan, bahkan setelah ia berada di peti mati, hari ini pada upacara kematiannya. Ruang pendingin benar-benar bekerja untuk menjaga ketampanan Kris dan Shen Yayin bersyukur karenanya.

“Jadi, itu yang dikatakan Suho padamu saat kau menemuinya di penjara?”

Shen Yayin mengangguk untuk menjawab Dokter Zhang yang duduk di sebelahnya. “Hingga saat ini, aku masih berharap bahwa apa yang dikatakan Suho itu bohong.”

“Bagaimana jika itu kebenaran?”

Shen Yayin membuang muka, tak ingin menjawab. Dokter Zhang menepuk bahu _partner_ kerja sekaligus murid kepercayaannya itu tanpa mengatakan apapun, hanya memandangi wajah sendu Shen Yayin.

“Kalau itu kebenaran...”

Dokter Zhang tampak siap menerima jawaban apapun dari Shen Yayin.

“...maka aku akan coba mencari pembenaran untuk Suho. Mungkin, situasi dunia _entertainment_ yang _hectic_ dan penuh persainganlah yang membuatnya jadi seperti itu. Aku yakin, Suho bukan iblis dan bukan juga turunan iblis. Dia masih manusia, jadi ia pasti masih memiliki perasaan yang halus. Walaupun dia berakting bagaimana juga, pasti ada satu dari sekian banyak topeng Suho itu yang mencerminkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Untuk Kris juga pasti ada, walaupun dia tidak mengakuinya.”

“Kau menyukai Kris, tetapi yang kutangkap, kau juga menyukai pembunuhnya.”

“Bukan. Aku hanya merasa iba pada keduanya: pada Kris, pada Suho juga, dan semua artis yang telah dibuat lelah oleh dunia mereka sendiri. Mereka yang dipaksa untuk berbohong pada diri sendiri dan menentang rasa letih, kemudian berusaha mengalihkan rasa lelah itu menjadi hal lain, yaitu ambisi mengejar kesuksesan yang berlebihan. Akibatnya, mereka kehilangan dunia mereka seluruhnya. Lihat sekarang, Sehun yang bisa dibilang adik kesayangan Suho saja sudah tidak mau lagi menemui Suho. Ia sangat kecewa—dan aku malah jadi semakin kasihan pada Suho karena itu. Suho juga kehilangan segalanya.”

Dokter Zhang terdiam sejenak. “Itu alasanmu bicara panjang lebar pada konferensi pers: tentang kebohongan yang memenuhi dunia _entertainment_ dan akibatnya?”

“ _Shì **[2]**_. Aku tidak ingin ada Kris atau Suho kedua. Dunia _entertainment_ merupakan bidang kerja yang paling diminati dan paling mudah dimasuki saat ini, sehingga tingkat persaingannya menjadi ketat dan orang-orang di dalamnya menghalalkan segala cara untuk memperkaya diri. Pandangan orang terhadap artis menjadi rusak, tetapi tak semuanya dalam dunia _entertainment_ seperti itu, ‘kan?

Mereka yang tak mengerti kebenaran juga memperkeruh suasana. Orang-orang hanya bisa menjelek-jelekkan siapa yang dianggap jelek oleh khalayak. Sebelum ini, Kris sering dijatuhkan dengan berbagai skandal bohong yang mati-matian ditentangnya. Berita bunuh dirinya pun menjadi bahan untuk menjatuhkannya. Sekarang, ketika terungkap bahwa Suho yang membunuh Kris, Suho yang dijatuhkan. Aku tahu, secara superfisial, Suho sudah menunjukkan sisi dirinya yang sebenarnya, tetapi bukankah kebenaran mutlak bukan untuk kita pegang? Mengapa sibuk menjatuhkan orang lain dengan hal yang tidak kita tahu?”

Dokter Zhang memandangi peti mati Kris. “Kau benar. Kita tidak tahu apa-apa, tetapi sering mengambil kesimpulan terlalu cepat.”

Kesunyian lama menggantung antara dua dokter itu, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

“Shen Yayin.”

Shen Yayin menoleh pada Dokter Zhang.

“Teruslah mengungkap fakta dengan kecerdasanmu. Kau sudah menyelamatkan satu orang dari kehinaan saat ini. Kelak akan semakin banyak orang yang membutuhkan jasamu.”

Shen Yayin membalas senyum Dokter Zhang dengan senyuman pula. “Aku akan belajar keras, Dokter Zhang.”

Sebelum Shen Yayin pergi, sekali lagi gadis itu memandangi seseorang yang terbujur kaku dalam peti mati. “ _Zàijiàn **[3]**_ , Kris. _Wǒ ài nǐ_. Aku sudah mengungkapkan kasusmu dengan benar, ‘kan?” Shen Yayin tersenyum lembut pada Kris seolah-olah Kris bisa melihatnya. Entah kenapa, wajah Kris terlihat lebih tenang saat Shen Yayin melihat jenazahnya di peti mati saat ini, padahal orang mati ‘kan tidak mungkin berubah raut wajahnya.

Kris semakin tampan. Serius. Padahal wajahnya tidak diapa-apakan.

Tiba-tiba, ada selintas pikiran liar di kepala Shen Yayin yang tersalur ke jari-jari lentiknya. Tangan mungilnya terulur perlahan ke wajah Kris. Ia ingin merasakan wajah tegas penuh sudut itu. Sejujurnya, ia ingin mencuri waktu otopsi untuk menyentuh wajah Kris sekali saja, tetapi tidak pernah berhasil karena Dokter Zhang yang banyak memeriksa Kris. Shen Yayin hanya melakukan insisi Y dan menurut gadis itu, insisi Y adalah prosedur yang sangat kasar.

Jemari Shen Yayin semakin dekat dengan kulit pucat Kris.

Deg!

“Ah!” Shen Yayin menarik tangannya yang belum sempat bersentuhan dengan kulit Kris sedikitpun. Wajahnya merona dengan hebatnya. Seperti biasa jika ia gugup, Shen Yayin menepuk-nepuk pipinya yang panas. “ _Duìbùqǐ_ _!_ Aku tidak bermaksud kurang sopan!” Shen Yayin membungkukkan tubuhnya berkali-kali di depan peti Kris yang terbuka. Ia menghela napas beberapa kali untuk meredakan debar jantungnya yang menggila. Dipandangnya wajah Kris yang seperti _Sleeping_ —apa ya, yang jelas bukan _Sleeping Beauty_ — _Prince_? Shen Yayin tertawa kecil, malu-malu.

“ _Rest in peace, Almighty Dragon_.”

Lu Han, melihat Shen Yayin tertawa di dekat peti mati Kris, berbisik pada Dokter Zhang, “Apakah tidak apa-apa membiarkan Shen Yayin begitu?”

Dokter Zhang mengangguk mantap. “Jangan menghancurkan hati gadis cilik yang sedang jatuh cinta, Inspektur Lu.”

***

Keesokan harinya....

 “Dokter Zhang, gawat, gawat!”

 _Astaga. Ada apa lagi dengan gadis cilik satu ini?,_ pikir Dokter Zhang yang pagi itu mengharapkan ketenangan. Tidak ada jenazah yang dikirim lagi, itu artinya dia bisa sedikit bersantai setelah menangani kematian Kris Wu. Eh... malah Shen Yayin yang datang dan mengobrak-abrik semuanya. Dokter Zhang menoleh pada Shen Yayin yang sudah berpeluh-peluh. “Ada apa, sih?”

 “Se-sepertinya aku harus ke bagian kejiwaan!”

“Lalu kenapa lapor padaku? Kau mengacaukan pagiku, tau. Aku ini orang forensik! Sudah, sana pergi ke Departemen Psikologi,” Dokter Zhang kembali menyeruput kopinya, “Mengganggu saja sih.”

Shen Yayin manyun. “Iiih, masa kau tidak mau tahu apa alasanku ingin pergi ke Departemen Psikologi?”

“Memang apa pentingnya buatku?”

“Jangan kejam begitu. Nanti aku tidak mau membantumu mengotopsi lagi.”

“Kalau kau tidak mau membantuku, kau kupecat jadi asistenku dan akan kuberi nilai D. Otomatis kau tak lulus semester ini.”

“Argh, baiklah, dosen memang bisa melakukan apa saja! Kalau begitu, aku saja yang cerita!”

Dokter Zhang acuh sambil membaca koran paginya. Walaupun tampak tak peduli, sebenarnya dokter yang tergolong muda ini selalu perhatian pada murid-muridnya, tak terkecuali pada Shen Yayin. Lama ia menunggu Shen Yayin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi tidak terdengar apa-apa. Curiga, Dokter Zhang mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan Shen Yayin terpaku dengan wajah merah seperti kepiting.

“Kau kenapa, sih? Kalau mau cerita ya cepat cerita!”

Shen Yayin gelagapan. “A-aku... Semalam aku bermimpi.... bertemu Kris.”

 _Mestinya aku tahu_ , batin Dokter Zhang. _Apa lagi yang bisa membuat dia merona begitu?_ “Lalu apa yang Kris lakukan padamu?”

“Kyaa!! Dokter Zhang jangan bertanya sesuatu yang ambigu begitu!”

“Ish! Ada apa dengan kalian, anak-anak perempuan? Kenapa sedikit-sedikit berteriak?” Dokter Zhang memasukkan kelingking ke telinganya yang berdenging.

“Ha-habis... di dalam mimpi itu.... Kris bilang padaku ‘x _ièxiè_ _’_ dan ‘maaf sudah merepotkanmu’, begitu. Lalu... lalu....” Shen Yayin menyentuh satu pipinya dengan ujung-ujung jemari kanannya, “...dia menyentuhkan tanganku ke wajahnya.... Dia tertawa kecil dan bilang ‘kalau ingin pegang wajahku, pegang saja, tidak apa-apa’.... Sepertinya dia tahu kalau aku ingin menyentuhnya di upacara pemakaman....”

Dokter Zhang tersenyum geli memandangi sang murid yang sudah mulai tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri. “Kau benar-benar harus ke Departemen Psikologi.”

“Iya, sepertinya begitu.... Karena mimpi dan kenyataan rasanya bercampur sekarang....” Dengan masih dilanda mabuk kepayang, Shen Yayin meletakkan tasnya di loker dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

Bruak! “Kyaa!”

Dokter Zhang hampir saja tersedak kopinya ketika mendengar teriakan Shen Yayin. Ia segera meletakkan kopi dan korannya, lalu berlari ke luar ruangan. “Ada apa?”

Beberapa perawat, dokter, dan pasien di koridor rumah sakit memandangi Shen Yayin yang jatuh tertelungkup. Karena konyolnya, sampai ada yang tertawa kecil melihat Shen Yayin. Beberapa bertanya, “Kau tidak apa-apa?” sambil menolong Shen Yayin. Gadis itu hanya menggosok dahinya yang memerah sambil nyengir malu dan menganggukkan kepala. Aktivitas di koridor berjalan kembali seperti biasa ketika Shen Yayin berdiri kembali.

“Kok kau bisa ja—“

Dokter Zhang tidak melanjutkan pertanyaannya. Ia melihat sebuah boneka _alpaca_ berwajah super imut tergeletak di lantai. Ia baru saja akan mengambil boneka itu, tetapi Shen Yayin sudah duluan mengambilnya. Gadis itu menjunjung si _alpaca_ kecil seperti menjunjung anak bayi, dengan jari-jarinya terselip di ketiak si _alpaca._ Setelah beberapa saat mengamati si boneka _alpaca_ , Shen Yayin tersenyum lebar.

“Apa kau mengunjungiku? Dengan siapa kau ke sini, Ace?”

Boneka _alpaca_ kesayangan Kris itu—Ace—tidak menjawab. Maka, Shen Yayin mengambil kesimpulan sendiri.

_Kris mengunjungiku._

***

**TAMAT**

  


* * *

[1] Cina: Kau! Ke sini!

[2] Cina: ya

[3] Cina: sampai jumpa

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #endingapaini
> 
> Hehe, mohon maklum kalau rada gak jelas, namanya juga two-days fic.
> 
> Terima kasih buat yang udah baca, ya. Kritik membangun sangat diterima! Saya masih newbie di crime model begini, bener deh. Sampai ketemu di FF berikutnya, oyasumi *peluk Ace*

**Author's Note:**

> Referensi: Idries, Abdul Mun’im. 1987. Pedoman Ilmu Kedokteran Forensik: Edisi Pertama. Jakarta: Binarupa Aksara.


End file.
